Lost and found
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife has a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 1****

Lancel smiled as he entered his home after a long day of work. He enjoyed his job, he liked what he was doing, however, sometimes, it felt stretched out and he yearned to go back home. Especially when his life was so good. He had just turned twenty-two. He got the chance to work with his best friend in a field they both enjoyed, right after graduating from college. He lived in a comfortable house. He was married to the most beautiful girl of the entire universe. He had a loving family, or at least his immediate family. Everything was just perfect in every way possible.

"Hi!" He said as he entered

On the couch, playing her Nintendo DS, his wife was expecting him and had a warm smile as she saw him. He looked at her and felt himself falling in ove all over again. Having finished earlier than he did, and knowing they wouldn't go out after, she had changed herself and put on her pyjamas, which was a white, almost see-through white babydoll dress, flattering her long legs. She was barefoot, relaxing as the sofa had a small lever that allowed people to be laid like on a garden armchair. Her strawberry blonde hair was down, slightly damped, she had gotten out of the shower recently. Lancel loved everything about her. From her brown doe eyes to her chinless face.

"What are you playing?" He asked after he kissed her

"Just some good old fashioned Fire Emblem. I haven't finished Lyndis' story yet and my pegasus knight is already level eight."

"Not bad."

He sat beside her, lauching his own game device. People found it quite weird, a couple spending time bonding over video games. But Lancel and his wife didn't care. They were in their own little bubble of joy, where the nasty outside words wouldn't hit them. People found everything about them weird anyway.

How Lancel Lannister, the nephew of the wealthiest man alive, the son of one of the greatest diplomat alive, known for being arrogant and humourless but also sincere in his faith had managed to married Amerei Frey, they didn't know.

Lancel admitted he had changed a lot, thanks to her. He had let down his walls, the one he had built around during his teenage years, out of lack of self-confidence and fear. He knew now how to laugh, how to be himself, how to also be proud of who he was, who he truly was, not just his surname. He knew their marriage seemed odd. He was pious, she didn't really care about the Gods. He was rather boring and she was always full of life and excitement. He was working in a field that would put him in the nerd zone while she was working in a sex shop. He was modest and she had been one of his highschool's most beautiful girl, one that got put in the slut case.

Amerei Frey had gotten the nickame of Gatehouse Ami when she had been discovered having sex with three men at the same time. At that time, Lancel had had mixed feeling, growing from curiosity to pity. He didn't really approve of those things but the way Amerei had been treated by her peers afterwards had been just too cruel. It was around that time that they got closer and actually became friends, on their last year of highschool. They rediscovered each other during college and fell madly in love with each other. In the end, the only thing people agreed on was the fact that they were both beautiful and made a gorgeous couple. Amerei's family had seemed surprised to see her actually married and to a good bachelor as well. They seemed almost happy to have her gone from their lives. Lancel knew little of Amerei's past, all he knew was that she didn't want to talk about it as it hadn't been all smiles and butterflies. His own parents had been surprised too. His father had been worried, due to Amerei's reputation, but after he got to know her better, he became one of the first to encourage their relationship. Lancel's family was divided in two categories: those who thought it was nice to have a happy couple and the bigger one, those who believed Amerei was after his money and was also cheating on him.

Yes, Amerei liked to flirt.

But ever since they became a serious thing, her flirts were just about how dashing a man looked in the clothes he wore, how it brought out his eyes. He knew he had her heart and he was the only man in it.

Hearing the sound of the oven, Amerei got up and went to the kitchen, taking out the dish.

"You shouldn't have bothered yourself." Lancel told her as he saw it had been one that needed a lot of time to prepare.

Amerei had felt unwell that day and he had been worried.

"I feel better. It was just this morning. And your mother's trick worked like a charm, tea did help."

Seeing he was still concerned, she smiled.

"I can show you how better I am if you still have a place for desert after that."

He smirked.

"I am always up for candies, you know that."

Pretending to look down at his trousers, she joked.

"Up you are indeed."

He set the table up and they ate, talking mostly about their game progress, their days, just anything that would make them laugh. Lancel looked at her as she was eating, a question burning his lips, but he was afraid to ask.

He was the happiest man of Earth, true.

But he felt something could make him even happier, the prospect of this part of them mixed together, of this part of her to cherish and nourrish, to see it grow, to make his wife's beauty immortal in a way, but mostly because he wanted nothing more than loving her and all that came from her. He had felt that way even before they got married, still in college but already living together.

Lancel felt ready to have a child.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 2****

While Lancel and Amerei loved every part of the day from the moment they were together, night still had their preference. At night, alone in their little den, they could allow themselves to practice and maybe one day master the art of Love and all of its shades, from the tender fondness to the passionate lust. Nestled against him, feeling his breath on her neck, his warmth under her fingers, hearing his heartbeat in the dead of the night, Amerei felt she was the most protected woman in the world, her knight being there for her and her only. She eagerly returned the token of love his lips provided. Then she noticed his eyes. They were certainly the most stricking thing in his appearance. They conveyed so many emotions, often she didn't need him to speak to understand his thoughts. His lips would be sealed, but his emerald gems would betray the feelings inside of him, a storm, an island of peace, a burning rage, a crushing guilt, a save of sadness. She believed he would have been an amazing actor if he had decided to follow that career. What she could then was that something was on his mind. Not a huge thing, still he seemed to hesitate to ask. That, and the fact he didn't ask at dinner as well. She embraced him tighter and smiled.

"Now, now, what is it? Even at dinner, you still seemed away."

He didn't reply immediately and she knew he was searching for the right words.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

After a few seconds, he gathered his courage.

"I know it's been only a few months since we married."

"Feels like yesterday. There's a but, isn't it?"

"Yes. I know it might be a bit soon but..."

"But?"

"Have you ever thought of us having children?"

Lancel immediately regretted asking as he felt the atmosphere around him changing. Colder, some charm broken. Amerei was still smiling, though not as brightly and he had felt her stiffening. For a moment, he believed he even saw a flash of hurt in her brown eyes, the shadow, the ghost of something he didn't know, of something he wasn't supposed to know, to discover, something she would have been buried with decades later.

"I... I'm sorry." He managed to stutter

She tried to reassure him but that aura of sadness was still around her, something he had never seen from her. He had seen her down. He had seen her upset. He had seen her in pain. He had seen her in tears. He had never seen her with that dignified and resignated sadness.

"It's fine. You're right to ask. It's natural that you do."

"You're not ready." He guessed

"I'm not. And to be honest, I'm not sure I'll ever be..."

He nodded, she apologized.

"I asked a question and you replied. There's nothing to be sorry about."

He gently kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, leaving him in deep thoughts. He had expected a lot of scenarios. One where she'd be thrilled and where she would have suggested to try right away. One where she'd agree but wasn't that impatient. One where she wouldn't have thought of it, considered it, maybe suggesting they'd take some time to enjoy themselves before launching themselves in that adventure that was parenthood. One where she'd say no, because it had never been on her mind. One where she'd said no, because she felt she wasn't made to be a mother. All of that, he had thought of it, ready to hear them. Her response had unsettled him. He hadn't expected that spark of pain in her. Was she afraid? Afraid he wouldn't ove her anymore because she didn't want children while he did? Was she afraid he'd father children elsewhere? There was definitely something, he could feel it. And it bothered him. Whatever it was, Amerei didn't have to face it alone or to be afraid of opening to him. He closed his eyes, hoping the night would bring him good advices.

 _XXXXX_

"Good morning!" Amerei happily said as she entered the kitchen

She saw her husband finishing their breakfast. He smiled at her. He served them and they started to eat silently. Amerei felt awkward, she felt her reply had been abrupt, maybe even brutal. All Lancel had asked was a question, a good one, one all couples asked themselves. Her reaction had been beyind her control but over the top as well and knowing her husband all too well, she feared he blamed himself for it in the first place.

"Lancel, I..." She started

"Look." He interrupted her. "I'll say it only now and never bring the subject again, unless you want to. I don't care if we have kids or not. Yes, granted, I'd love to have a family with you. However, what I'd love more is us being together, growing old, still in love and as happy as we are now. As long as I have you, I'm the happiest man in the country."

He gently took her hand and her small warm smile made him understand she was felling better. He was glad. She was lucky to have such a man, she thought.

That was because he was so amazing, open, accepting and loving, despite her and her secrets about her past, that Amerei felt it was too much for her.

She didn't deserve Lancel one bit.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 3****

Lancel had always been known for keeping secrets and promises. Even as a young child, he had understood the importance and the value of the trust placed in him. Amerei recalled an event she had been told from Lancel's early life. His young cousin Joy was being harassed and she had made him promise not to tell her father, fearing it would add more to his own being bullied himself by the same people, he promised not to tell Gerion and as she hid from the hus who wanted to hurt her, he never let a single word that might have sold her out slip. Despite the punches, the kicks, the insults. Lancel hadn't fought back because he knew that alone facing five people, he was powerless. This little scheme had lasted for months, until one day, returning from his work, fetching Joffrey as a favour to his twin sister, Jaime spotted him being used as a punching ball. Jaime saved them both for bullying. Lancel had always admire his older cousin and ever since, he wanted to be like him, that figure of Justice, even nowadays, as an adult.

Once again, her husband had proved true to his words and a week after his fateful question, he had never brought the subject of children up again. He acted as if he had never asked.

And she felt horrible about it.

Lancel deserved better than guesses, silent explanations. She was scared, scared that would change how he'd view her, before she remembered he had accepted so much from her already. He deserved the truth. She looked at him, talking cheerfully to his brother, his pride showing. Martyn, his little brainbox as he called him, had been once again the head of his promotion and seemed quite on track to follow in their father's footsteps. She could feel eyes on her, from his cousins, from an aunt, from those who didn't believe she was worthy of him. And they were right, she didn't deserve the jewel he was. Not for the reasons they believed in anyway. She took a deep breath and waited for Lancel to come to her, not wanting to give people reasons to believe their marriage was at stake.

"Are you okay, Amerei? You're quite pale. Has your stomach bug returned?" She heard

She turned to face her mother-in-law. Dorna Lannister was the mother she wished she had and looking at her, she understood why Kevan, her husband, loved her so much. She was a woman in her mid-fifties, dressed modestly but with elegance. She wa of average height, with beautiful green eyes and blond hair that seemed to be spared the fate of becoming white, a few wrinkles decorating her face with grace. She was a woman who aged well. She didn't understand why people said she was unattractive, because she was actually pretty lovely. Her face had a beautiful oval shape. Despite her three pregnancies, she was thin, almost frail, but she seemed healthy. Chinless, maybe, but Amerei didn't see the chicken legs people kept talking about. Everything in Dorna reminded her of peacefulness, of kindness. She had been the first one to approve of their relationship, despite her sexual past. All she saw was a woman who loved her son genuinely. It had been enough for her to give her her blessing.

"I'm fine, thank you. Your tea tip was really helpful." Amerei replied

"Is everything okay?" Lancel asked as he came over

"I find Amerei a bit pale."

Amerei could only smile. Dorna's concern was genuine.

"It's true it's a bit hot in here."

"Your old room is available, if it's needed."

He nodded and Amerei agreed, it was the perfect occasion to have a private but open hearted talk with her husband. She let him take her there, where they say on his teenage bed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, about that child thing..." She started

"Ami..."

"It's not that I don't want children, in fact, I kinda do, though I admit I'm scared. It's... Lancel... There are good chances I might be barren."

Her revelation left him stunned and she could see his mind was full on questions he didn't dare to ask.

"Do you remember, back in highschool, when it was revealed that I was caught having sex with three men at once?"

He just nodded.

"I became pregnant that day."

Her voice was shaking and it was clear she was still hurting.

"My parents treated me like garbage during my pregnancy, especially when I refused to have an abortion. They locked me away until I gave birth. They didn't let me hold my baby. They didn't tell me if he was healthy. They didn't tell me his gender. They just took him away from me as if he was a parasite and left me alone. Because of their scheme and lack of care, I fell ill after birth. I had other men afterwards and despite being unprotected all the time, nothing ever came, not even a scare. I don't even know if he's alive..."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and unable to speak, Lancel held her against him, horrified. He knew Amerei and her parents didn't get on well. He knew there were talks of child abuse. He would have never thought they'd go as far as tearing away a mother and her child, not caring about their healths, almost costing them their lives.

"Her child has to be alive somewhere. He has to." He thought

Right now, as Amerei's tears were damping his shirt, all he wanted was to comfort his wife and murder his parents-in-law.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 4****

Lancel and Amerei had left the party early, on the excuse that Amerei wasn't feeling well at all and with her paleness, no one had argued or found something to fight over.

"Call me tomorrow, to give me some news." Dorna asked her son, making his wife smile shyly

At night, he held her close. She wasn't crying anymore but he could see how painful it still was, after four years. He tried to put himself in her shoes, to imagine the hardships she went through. The pains of a teenager unsupported by her parents, the loss of her child, a child she wanted in her life, all the years going by with the milestones coming back to taunt her. The day she had that fateful intercourse. The day she realized she was pregnant. The day she became trapped. The day she gave birth. The day they got seperated. And all the thoughts that came along with those: was the child a boy or a girl? What did he look like? Was he still alive? How much they had missed! The first steps, the first words, the first smiles, the first days of school, the first holidays... Merrett and Mariya Frey had been cruel to a point he wasn't able to define it.

"You must think so low of me..." Amerei uttered

"I think you're one of the bravest women I know." He replied

He meant it. She had went on, the best she could, and had she not told him about her child, he would have never ever imagined such a fate. Amerei had lived through a hard childhood, a tough pregnancy, recovered from a dangerous illness after birth and had still managed to graduate from both highschool and college, to smile, to fall in love, especially with him. He thought about that child. There was something he could do, there was something he had to do. He just couldn't leave Amerei with her demons, not again, not after what he had heard.

And he also thought of the future.

Right now, they were spared that, but once his younger siblings and cousins would start to have their own children, people would turn their eyes upon their childless marriage, asking when their time would come and usually, the blame would be put on Amerei for the mere reason she was a woman, thus supposed to want and breed babies. She'd always be reminded that he thought of having children, that it was selfish of her not to give him one, that maybe they had a fertility issue. Everyone would just forget how his own parents had issues conceiving him and to even consider the problem could come from him. Amerei would have knives in her chest every time, because her mind would always scream at this injustice: she had a child but he had been taken away from her.

He had to do something.

 _XXXXX_

"You're the best, you know that?"

Lancel smiled as Amerei kissed him. Her sisters had come, much to her surprise, taking her away of a girls' day.

"Lancel told us you were down lately, so here we are to the rescue!" Marissa explained shyly

"Nothing like a spa day and a cake day to cheer a girl up!" Walda added "And yes, you can pick up adult toys for you and your man, we don't mind."

Amerei had laughed before she left with them, leaving Lancel the whole house for him. He sat, opened his laptop and started his research. He had never imagined he'd spend a day off looking for a lost baby, but with Amerei, he had done things he had never imagined doing before. After a few hours, despite his reluctance, he had to ask for help. His online research had been unproductive. He hoped his cousin would be discrete about this, nor would he ask too many questions. But he was his only hope, working in the police after he left the army due to the loss of his right hand. He called.

"How's my baby cousin?" Jaime replied after a few moments

"I'm good."

"And your wife?"

"Better. With her sisters right now. Say, I need your lights on something."

"Cersei's the Light of the West, Coz."

"I'm looking for a lost child, born four years ago. I don't have datas about him, except his date of birth."

"You're what?! Lancel, did you have a child as a teenager you just learnt about?"

"Maybe."

He hated himself for lying but he thought it for the best to put the blame on him.

"Okay... That's a lie right there, you cannot lie to save your life. No further datas? Not even a name or a gender?"

"No. Just the date of birth and the biological mother's name. Her parents took the baby away right after birth despite her wish to raise him. I tried looking at the birth certificate districts from several towns, I called some adoption agencies, nothing at all."

"In what shit have you thrown yourself into? That smells fishy, Lancel. Really fishy. Either the child died and they buried him somewhere or he was illegally adopted. He might also have been sold into human markets."

The words dried his throat and he wished Jaime was wrong. He'd keep that for himself, Amerei had cried too much already.

"If I were you, I'd go directly to that woman's family and ask. That's your only lead right now. With some luck, they might have a change of heart and the child is still alive somewhere, cared for."

"That's all I wish, Jaime. So his mother knows what happened and can make peace with herself. And Jaime... This conversation never happened."

"Why? Is there some shame in my baby cousin calling me to ask if he could borrow my dvd player?"

Lancel laughed.

"I owe you one."

"Keep me updated, okay? And don't do anything stupid. I don't like this, it really feels shady. Don't put yourself in danger."

"I promise. All within the law."

"That's the best way. My line is always up if you need more help. For whoever it is I'm providing it."

Hanging up, Lancel sighed. He hoped Amerei's sisters could answer him. They got on well and they wanted Amerei happy more than anything.

Because if he had to face her parents, Jaime would certainly have to go and arrest him for murder.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 5****

When Amerei entered their house, despite her still being rather shaken, she was smiling at last, like she used to. Lancel was glad to see it again.

"You had a great idea. What did I do to deserve such a sweet husband?" She said kissing him

"What did I do to deserve such a sweet wife?" He replied

She smiled tenderly at him. She excused herself, allowing him to be a moment alone with his sisters-in-law. When they saw his face painting itself with seriousness, a rare occurrence, they realized something was about to go down.

"Amerei told me, about her child." He quietly started

Walda and Marissa's eyes grew dark, clearly upset at the memory. He knew how they loved their eldest sister, how close they were. They too had certainly suffered from the situation, from seeing her so broken by the people who were supposed to support them and care for them. His mind briefly reminded him of Arya Stark. Her story had been the talk of the upper class families, seventeen, pregnant and the Starks welcoming this grandchild like it was a natural thing, happy to cebrate a new life. In a way, he understood them. True, had it been his daughter, he wouldn't have been overjoyed. It never was an easy situation, but he would have been happy to have a new baby under his roof, the chance to be a young grandfather. If only Amerei's parents had reacted like that...

"I'm trying to locate him."

"You're what?!" Walda exclaimed

He looked at her, unphased and repeated himself.

"I didn't find anything. Maybe you two can help. Whatever you have."

"You're searching for a child that isn't yours?" Walda asked

Her question was filled with a genuine surprise.

"I want Amerei to know where her child is. If he's alive. If he's well taken care of. So she can make peace with herself. It has been eating her for too long."

Walda nodded.

"Sadly, I don't know what happened. What I have is certainly what you have."

"I might help though." Marissa intervened

Lancel turned his head, his eyes studying her. For once, she seemed shy but filled with some kind of determination.

"My parents gave the child up for adoption. But I never saw any paper related to this adoption. All I saw from that point on was a check and believe me, the price was enough to sent us all in vacation in the richest hotel from Dorne."

"And was a doctor sent to Amerei's bedside?"

"Are you kidding? She still had to clean after herself while sweating with fever."

The girls saw his fist clenching to the point his knuckles turned white. And they realized Amerei was right. Like his cousin Cersei, when mad, his emerald eyes were burning with rage, burning like wildfire. His face was stern and he looked older, it was almost scary to see him that way, he who usually wasn't violent in his adult years.

"Well, I guess I have to pay your parents a little visit then. Not a word to Ami though. I don't want her to have false hopes."

"Count on us. For all we know, you went out to buy her her favourite cakes." Walda replied

"I'll go with you. I do need to pick the rest of my stuff anyway. If you'd give me a ride, of course."

"Of course."

Lancel grinned before entrusting his wife to Walda. He knew fine well Amerei could take care of herself, however, it would have seemed suspicious, the three of them out at the same time. He thanked the Seven Gods none of the Frey sisters were living with their parents any longer, that made his job easier. He didn't want them to be in trouble because of his nosy self. His mind kept showing him a younger Amerei, bedridden, pearls of sweat rolling down her forehead, her skin way too pale, her tears looking at her swollen yet empty belly. They had used Amerei like a dog to breed and sell puppies, not caring for the expecting being. He easily found a new hatred for them. But he swore it by the Seven Gods, if the child had died because of their action, he would sue them until they'd have to sleep under bridges. Walda and Marissa would be all to happy to back him up. The child had to be alive, he had to be. He didn't want to think of the possibility to tell Amerei that her baby had died and all he could show her would be a grave, if the foster parents had the decency to give him one.

"Lancel. What will you do, if the child is alive?" Marissa asked as he drove

"I'll just see if he's well taken care of. If he is, I will tell Amerei. I'll tell her the gender, what he looks like and how happy he is with his foster family. Knowing her, that would be enough to make her happy."

"And what if he isn't? What if the child is neglected, abused?"

He stared at the road.

"Well, I'll go full Lannister I guess. Though I hate it, some things can be solved with money."

"You would be ready to take in a child born from an orgy just because he's your wife's child?"

"Had Amerei been allowed to raise her child, I would have met the both of them. It wouldn't have changed anything. I would have fallen for Amerei and loved her child."

"Not many men would do that."

"Not many men have the chance to have an Amerei in their lives."

Marissa smiled.

Amerei had truly found her prince charming.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 6****

Marissa had been quickly and rather coldly received by her parents and left Lancel alone as soon as she entered. He was glad, at least, they wouldn't pin the blame on her with the truth bomb he was going to launch. Amerei's parents had always looked down on Lancel. The only reason they left him in peace was because he was a Lannister, nephew to the richest man in the world, son of one of the most reknowned diplomat, but they had considered him a low catch. He wasn't from the main branch, like Joffrey was, all Baratheon that he was, he was still one of Tywin's main heirs. They wouldn't love him much more after what he was about to reveal. How two heartless beings had managed to have three amazing daughters?

"I'll be blunt." He told them

"Surprising for a men like you." Merrett japed

"I know about Amerei's baby."

He saw their faces turn white and to his shame, he felt some pride in his drop mic, their reactions had been priceless and all the confessions he needed.

"You knew you were marrying a slut, it's too late to have cold feet." Merrett said

"The fact that Ami has known men before me is none of my business." Lancel coldly reply

"Then what?"

"I know of you taking away her rights to raise her child. You locked her away, delivered her child, endangered her life and left the baby up for an illegal adoption, not even telling her of the gender or allowing her to hold him even once."

"You really believe we would have bothered with a bastard?" Mariya declared

Lancel didn't even bother to reply. They were lost causes, he knew. However, he was still amazed by the darkness in their hearts, how little they were inside.

"Amerei deserves better." He argued

"Amerei deserved what she got." She told him "Besides, we did you a favour, by not having to raise that bastard."

He prayed the Crone to give him wisdom and self-control.

"Look, I'm not here to start a fight. We both have better things to do with our lives and time. Just tell me where the child is, so I can visit him and see if he's well provided for."

"And if he's not then what? You'll raise a child that isn't even yours and whose father you'll never be able to identify?"

"What I'll do afterwards is none of your business."

"We don't remember the name."

"Surely you have papers? I was told there was a check. In your books, there must be an entry?"

Mariya's nostrils were trembling, she was starting to grow angry, her cheeks red.

"We don't remember, boy. We have nothing. All we did was dump that error to someone willing to take it away."

Lancel didn't press further, feeling it would be a waste of time and of energy, despite his frustration. He tried to conceal it, not wanting to give them this victory over him. They weren't worth it. Marissa came down, he helped with her boxes. She kissed her parents goodbye and they drove off. She could see Lancel's jaw and hands trembling with rage. As he parked outside, near her appartment, she smiled at him softly.

"I snopped around the house." She said

She handed him a piece of paper.

"I wrote the datas of the check and I also got the family's name and adress."

Marissa saw hope flashing in his green eyes and his facial traits softening.

"How could I ever thank you?" He managed to say

"Just find my nephew or my niece and tell Amerei he's well. She deserves closure."

He looked at the address. He frowned. This was a well-known area, known for being not really suited for children due to deliquancy. Another proof that Merrett and Mariya didn't care at all.

"It's amazing, what you're doing for Ami." She said

"I love her."

"It doesn't seem that natural for others to do what you're doing."

He nodded.

"Need any help with your boxes?" He offered

"Sure but don't forget to go to the bakery. You're supposed to be buying Ami's favourite cakes and with the time we took, we do need to have an excuse!"

He laughed, putting the paper in his pocket after taking a picture of it. His anger had melted away at the thought he was going to see Amerei's child, to be able to put her at ease. That was all he wanted. For her to be in peace with her past. To be able to forgive herself. To be able to be fully happy. Hope had filled his brain and his heart.

He prayed with all his heart to the Seven, let her child be alive and well.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 7****

Lancel was quite surprised to find himself alone at home as he entered through the main door. On the kitchen counter, he left the box of pastries he had bought, on Marissa's advice. It appeared Amerei had left on a rush, usually they left each other little notes, just to tell the other they were fine and they loved each other, as corny as it could be. Because they were corny, he had to admit it He decided to take her absence on the positive side, he was able to make some researches without fears of her coming from behind. He logged in and entered the foster family's name. While it loaded, Lancel wondered how Amerei never got to see the papers Marissa copied for him. Until he remembered how Merrett and Mariya were. Had she been caught sneaking around their room, or searching for something in it, she would have spent a bad moment at their hands. He thought of her child, trying to picture him. He would have her eyes. Her cheerful spirit. He felt warmth in his heart at such a picture. He could see Amerei pushing him on the swing, telling him a bed time story, caring for him as she'd soothe a fever.

 _What will you do if the child is alive but abused?_

The question was waltzing in his head. In his mind, it was obvious the child was alive, happy, well cared for. But he also knew that Life could be cruel. What if Amerei's chid was indeed alive but suffering at the hands of unloving foster parents? How to explain everything to Amerei? Because he couldn't see himself hiding the truth from her. And if he spoke, Amerei would take action. He looked around.

"You felt ready to be a father. To see this place filled with laughter and baby noises. What difference would it make, if the child isn't yours by blood?"

But would Amerei agree? Back then, she had wanted to raise her baby but time flew away and with her heartache, with her fears, would she be able, would she want to have another go at it with her child? After being stolen four years of motherhood?

He also wondered if he wa as ready as he thought. It was easy to claim he was, but now faced with the possibility of having a child, not a baby, a child to provide for, he felt suddenly scared.

What if the child didn't like him?

What if the child wanted his biological father?

What if the child grew up to resent him, believing he took him in out of charity?

What if he messed up?

He stopped typing for a while, trying to breathe. He thought of his best friend, who had married the love of her life despite the concerns and even the opposition of both families. She had married the son of two reknowned physicians, a brilliant young man of her age...

But afflicted with schizophrenia.

She loved him truly,and he loved her with all his heart. Lancel could remember her words when they talked back when she announced him her first pregnancy. Her husband had been happy, thrilled but his joy had been clouded by his own fears. He was afraid to repeat his parents' mistakes. He was afraid to have passed on his illness, his own finding its source in his maternal family. He was afraid of his child being afraid of him because of it. He was afraid to hurt his child, or worse, if he was in a crisis. Little Maria was born, the spitting image of her father and his fears had melted away when he had hold her in his arms for the first time. A year and a half after, Elizabeth came. And now, at 24, Lancel's friend and her schizoid husband were expecting for a third time, a boy who was to be named Eugene. Their daughters were healthy and to almost everyone, they were a happy and almost perfect family, with a couple in love with each other and devoted to their babies. Lancel assumed his fears were shared by all the men about to become a parent. Parenthood was an adventure, especially with the first child, the one that changed everything and of course, change was frightening and brought up all the insecurities one had.

"What will I do if the child is abused? I could easily take the matter to Justice and win the case. Amerei could explain her story. Her parents are dumb enough to explain it too, though twisting it to match their wicked visions. Walda and Marissa would back us up. And for legal advice, Dad is the best person I could think of, if he wants to provide it."

He typed again.

"If Amerei's child is abused, they will hear me roar. From beyond the ruins of the Wall to Dorne, they will hear me roar."

The pages loaded.

"If Amerei's child is abused, I'll take him in. Simple as that."

He finally found what he was looking for. The couple had moved but not far from the house Marissa had pinned down.

"I'll go after work tomorrow." He thought

"I'm home!" Amerei's cheerful voice announced.

Lancel closed the windows and switched to Youtube.

"Hey there!" He replied, as she kissed him

"I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. Work called me."

"Work?"

"You remember Myranda? Ramsay Bolton's girlfriend? She had to be taken to the hospital. She was pregnant, didn't know it and was bleeding. They asked me to come and help finish the day."

"That poor girl... I hope she'll be okay."

"I can ask Walda if you want."

He nodded. She was studying him, making uncomfortable. She always knew how to read him.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" She asked

"I am."

"But you cannot tell me?"

"But I cannot tell you."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not if I keep my temper."

"Oh, Lancel... What am I going to do with you?"

He smirked.

"I can think of a few thing you could do with me."

She smirked back.

"You naughty kinky mix."

The walls of their home were the only witness of their lust.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 8****

The thought of his bes friend glowing as her belly was getting rounder and bigger with time, doted over by her loving husband, was a picture that warmed his heart as he approached the house he was going to visit. He couldn't help feeling stressed as he got closer and closer.

What if the child was dead?

What if his informations weren't good?

What if the parents had died and the child had been put into the foster system?

What to tell them?

Having parked, he sighed. It was time. He looked at his piece of paper, making sure he was at the right place. He rang the door bell. A woman in her mid-fourties opened. She was rather tall, slightly built, with short black hair that fell under her ears and eyes so dark they seemed black as well.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a rough voice

"Hello. My name is Lancel Lannister. Four years ago, you were given for an adoption a child, born from a teen mother, weren't you?" He started, awkwardly

She nodded.

"The child's mother happens to be my wife. Her parents took the baby away from her without her consent."

"So, you're here to take it away?"

Lancel disliked how dismissive the woman was, how she referred to the child as a " it" .

"My wife doesn't even know if her child lives, his gender. I'm simply here to be able to tell her that her baby is alive and that he's well provided for."

He was allowed to enter. Inside, in the kitchen, scrubbing the floor, he found a child, around four or five and as soon as he laid his eyes upon the kid, he realized that his guts had been right:

Amerei's child was alive.

He felt a wave of affection for the child as soon as he saw him. Amerei's baby was a beautiful little girl. Lancel looked at her and saw nothing but Amerei in her. It had been as if he was seeing Amerei, as a four years old girl. Her doe eyes, her strawberry blonde hair, her pretty nose... However, his joy was cut really short. The girl seemed short for her age. She looked too thin for her age. He saw bruises on her she couldn't have get by playing. Her clothes were beyond repair and too short for her. She was dirty. He walked to her, knelt and asked softly, smiling, hoping not to scare her:

"Hello. What's your name?"

The child seemed hesitant.

"Answer, you brat." The woman barked

Lancel felt a shiver going down his spine.

"I don't have a name, Sir."

"You don't?"

"Mrs Grendal believes a brat like me doesn't need one."

She was clearly repeating what she had heard for years. Her eyes stared into his and he could not shake the odd feeling he was witnessing Amerei in her past life. The situation broke his heart. Amerei had been denied motherhood and her daughter a proper start in life. Both had been used just for money. He got on his feet, left her alone to avoid getting her in troubles. He walked to her foster mother and she could see his anger rising in him.

"This one is the one we managed to keep. Legal adoption centers are a pain. Children are a pain. Thank God they bring advantages when we get them, after all, we take what people dumped. They need to earn what they eat." She tried to explain

It didn't ease Lancel.

"What? Mister I'm related to the richest cunts on Earth is going to sue me because I make this girl independent at an early age?"

"I can spare you the hassle of a trial."

She was all ears.

"Let the child be reunited with her mother."

"And lose my maid? Never."

"Let her reunite with her mother and I'll keep quiet about what I've seen here."

"Are you deaf?"

He hated himself for resorting to this, but he knew one thing: sometimes, the way of money was the only key. He hated himself for thinking of buying a child from her abuser to save her life, he thought of Amerei, what would she say if she learnt he bought her child back from her abuser?

"How much did the child cost you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can be. How much did the child cost you? From the fees you paid the Freys to her food, her clothes, her medical appointements?"

"Are you for real?"

"You don't leave me much of a choice. Whatever you paid, I'll pay back. Double."

"You must really love that teenage slut. Wanting to raise a child that isn't even yours."

"Triple."

"Get out."

Lancel knew when to quit and he kept in mind Amerei's daughter, not wanting to cause her troubles.

"This isn't the last time we'll see other."

"You're all talk."

"See you at court, Mrs Grendal."

He drove off and once alone in his car, in an isolated place, he screamed in frustration. He picked his phone, called Jaime first, to know how far he could go on the legal path. Then he dialed his father's number.

"Hello, Lancel."

"Hi Dad."

From the sound of his son's voice, he could hear something was amiss.

"What I'm going to say needs to remain between us for now. Mom can know, but no one else."

"You are starting to scare me. What is it?"

"How do you feel about helping me sue and put to jail parents who used their daughter as a cow for money and child abusers?"

 ** **To Be Continued****


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 9****

Amerei knew she was sensitive and maybe too much sometimes. But when she saw her husband coming home that late afternoon, she was genuinely scared. He had never looked so pissed off in the time they spent together. His jaw clenched, his eyes burning like wildfire, all of his being was surrounded by that cold anger of his, so strong she could feel it. Something had definitely happened. Something big.

"Lancel... What's going on?" She dared ask, her voice anxious and shy

He took a glass of water and had a sip, breathing to calm himself down. He looked at her and she spotted quite a sudden change. Instead of anger, she saw guilt, sadness. She was even more afraid, had something happened to his parents? His siblings? Did his best friend have an issue with her pregnancy?

"I...I haven't been entirely truthful with you. I think it'd be better if you sat down, Ami." He carefully said

She obeyed, clearly worried.

"Ever since you told me about your baby, I tried to locate him." He confessed

"You did what?!" She exclaimed

"I wanted you to be in peace with yourself. With your past."

She looked at him, a mix of emotions going through her head. Her husband had wanted to find her child. A child that wasn't his. A child born from her teenage lust. A child whose father's identity she couldn't give. She had one chance out of three. Lancel knew that and still, he searched, because he wanted her to feel better, because he loved her. She didn't deserve him one bit. He was a gem.

"I... I found out that your baby is alive."

She felt a wave of relief, for four years she had been worried her child had died due to lack of care after the birth.

"You gave birth to a beautiful little girl. I wish you could have seen her. She's so precious..."

His voice betrayed the fondness he already had for her daughter. Her daughter... She had a daughter. In a way, she assumed she had always known. She had dreamt of a life where they had remained together and the child was a little and spoilt princess. Lancel talked about her with such warmth in his voice. Her child wasn't his, he already cared as if she was, not only because he enjoyed children, because she was hers.

"She looks exactly like you."

"Is she... Is she well?" She managed to say

"This is the worst part... She isn't."

Her joy crumbled as quickly as it had built itself in her heart.

"She is raised by a monster. A monster who went through an illegal adoption because legal centers were wary of her. She sees your daughter as a meal ticket. She was making her scrub floors on all fours. She didn't even give her a name! All she calls her is brat! She's also too thin for a girl of her age... I... I'm sorry... I hate myself for it, your child isn't an object... But..." He explained

"But you tried to buy her back." She completed

He nodded, clearly ashamed. The idea of her child abused made her want to retch.

"It was a good strategy." She tried to cheer him up

"She wouldn't have it. Even doubled or tripled. I called my father. I... I will only act if you agree..."

"On what?"

"I want to sue your parents for illegal human market, endangering your life and your daughter's, as well as that woman for child abuse and child slavery. My goal would be to gain your baby's custody."

Amerei remained silent, stunned. Lancel had given her so much and he still continued, out of love for her. He had given her love, respect, understanding, security and now, he wanted to add more. He wanted to win her baby back. While she couldn't even tell him who was her father. While she certainly crushed his hopes for a child with her, she was almost certain she couldn't have his baby, no matter how she could yearn for that chance. Lancel was ready to raise a child that wasn't his, because it was a part of her he'd raise. He had given her so much, without expecting anything in return, not that she could pay her debt back anyway. That was almost scary. He had given her everything and beyond. That was too much. She found herself silently crying, only to be gently hugged by him seconds after.

"I'll do anything to ensure your daugher is somewhere safe. With us."

"What if they won't let us have her? That's my word against my parents..."

"I will back you up. Your sisters told me they would back you up. My parents are willing to testify about your mothering skills. They have seen how good you were with Janei. And if they decide to take her away, but not give her to us, we'll make sure she is somewhere safe where she can be happy."

"I can't even tell you who her father is..."

"I don't need to know. I know she's yours and that's all that matters to me."

"But I can't give you your own baby..."

"We'll have yours. And there are so many orphans out there! Amerei. You are my happy ending. No matter the context. I'd rather be childless with you than a father without you."

After a few moments, she confessed, in a low voice, that she had always wanted to raise her child. She was scared but she knew it would go well.

Because Lancel would always be there to catch her if she fell.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 10****

"Thanks again, Dad." Lancel said as they waited for the trial to begin

"This is the sixth time you thank me, Lancel. We'll be fine. We have a case they can hardly counter." Kevan replied

Amerei was sitting next to her husband, clearly stressed, wanting the day to be over. She was feeling so many emotions at the same time she wondered how she did not crumble. She was feeling pain at the idea of her child hurt, of seeing her after so long. She was feeling anger, desires of murder, hope, fear... Kevan was confident, they indeed had all the good cards in hand, they had a great lawyer, but Life could be so unfair her child could be taken away, back to her abuser.

What if the room Lancel had prepared, for the case of her arrival home, was to be empty as useless? She couldn't fill it herself.

She wondered how her parents-in-law felt about all of this. She knew she had won them over years ago. All that mattered to them was that she genuinely made Lancel happy, which she did. But what were they thinking now? Their first son was to raise a child born from one of the most common porn plot in History. Because he loved her. How did they feel about that? Did they regret trusting her? Did they believe her silence was a trick from her part to get married to Lancel? A known sexual past was one thing, its result another.

She felt Lancel's hand taking hers, gently clasping it, to give her hope. She still couldn't believe he had done all of that, for selfless reasons.

The judge and her court appeared, it was about to begin.

 _XXXXX_

Amerei had fought back her tears when she saw her baby girl in the witnesses' box. Lancel hadn't lied to her, she was her spitting image. To her, she was perfection incarnate. She thought of all the years they had lost and it broke her heart.

"What is your name, little one?" The judge kindly asked

"I have no name."

"Surely you do."

"No. Mrs Grendal says a brat like me doesn't need one."

The court had gasped. Then, the judge asked her to tell her what her foster mother did to her. The child obeyed, like she had been groomed to: never a lie. She didn't go to school, her clothes were old ones, she had leftovers from the table if there were ones. She made the beds, took off the bad weeds in the garden, not wearing a hat in summer while doing so, she scrubbed the floors, dustied. She had no toys, sleeping in the attic on a rug, spiders keeping her company. Amerei felt her heart breaking and could see the outrage in her husband's eyes.

Soon, it was Mrs Grendal's time to speak. To her credit, she didn't deny what the child had said. But to Amerei's dismay, it was natural for her to have a child clean while she enjoyed. Children were a pain and exhausting, so if she could take an advantage here and there...

"And besides, I'm not all that black in that matter. That Lancel over there offered to buy her from me. Thrice the price I paid plus all the expenses I had to do in four years. If my friends are guilty of child market, so is he."

Lancel didn't even budge. Amerei's parents had been the most unrepentant. They had no regards for the pains they inflicted on their daughter or their granddaughter. Amerei was a slut and they had handled her mistakes, going as far as providing a place for the brat she had bore. They were the true victims, good parents cleaning the mess of their irresponsible child.

Amerei was then invited to share her story. She revealed all the abuse she had suffered from her parents. While she swore they had never hit her or her siblings, they always put them down, insulted them, made them feel unwanted, pretending their lost siblings would have been the perfect children. She explained her sexual past. She explained her pregnancy and how it went: locked away at home as soon as it could be seen, with the bare necessities, her sisters forbidden to talk to her, her desire to keep her child violated, how she had to physically fight, while expecting, to avoid a forced abortion, how she had starved herself, afraid they had put moon tea or another product in her food to make her lose her child, how they didn't even let her hold her baby. Her sisters backed her up on everything, adding details,, the story thickening and sickening everyone around.

Lancel was invited to talk as well. He explained how his wife opened up to him after a talk they had about having children together, how this awful birth might have had damaged her ability to bear or even conceive a child. He continued, detailling how he came up with the idea of finding the baby. His goal at first was to simply know his status and gender, so his wife could at ease with herself. When he had seen her child was alive but unwell, he had decided to act.

"Is it true you offered to buy the child back?" The judge asked him

He didn't deny it.

"And why?"

"Because my priority was to get my stepdaughter away from that toxic place as soon as possible. If it had allowed her to reunite with her mother that very day, I would have seize my chance."

Amerei felt a small warmth in her heart. His stepdaughter... Lancel actually considered having her child as his own.

"And what would you have done after buying the child?"

"Filling all the legal paperwork to declare her alive, with a name, an address and all the justifications my sister-in-law had managed to provide me to explain such a gap between birth and registration."

"You know you could be punished for admitting to the desire to buy a human being?"

"I'd gladly take it. My goal here isn't to be whitewashed. It's for this little girl to be in a safer place."

The judge sighed. Lancel's move had been a risky one, borderline illegal, but considering what he had intended to do, the child's situation and the fact that he had been truthful all along, going as far as exposing what was happening, made her decide to not raise any issue. It had been done to save a child from a confirmed abusive area. She had to order silence as Merrett and Mariya were complaining Marissa had stolen from them and wasn't even questioned about it. The jury left and quickly gave their verdict:

Lancel Lannister wasn't to be punished for his try to buy the child away from her abuser. He had done all he could and they actually would have considered him non doing it as not helping someone in a clearly dangerous situation.

Merrett and Mariya Frey were to be jailed for 25 years for child abuse and human traffic. They also had to pay almost their entire saving to their eldest daughter.

Alayne Grendall was to be jailed for 35 years for child abuse, human and child slavery.

Amerei's child was to be given back to her biological mother and her stepfather, as both had made their desire to raise the child clear. Their dedication and concerns about her were genuine.

The child was to be named by her mother and paperwork filled within a month. Police officer Brienne of Tarth, known for being just and honest, was to go to their home regulary to check upon the child's wellfare.

Amerei could scarcely believe it. They had won. Lancel had won. She was to raise her child, like she had always wanted. The child was a bit scared of Brienne. However, Jaime went to her, knelt, asking sweetly if she wanted to see her mommy. She had smiled, nodded, taking his hand.

"Are you my mommy?" She asked

Amerei nodded, with tears in her eyes.

"These people, they were bad? They took me from you?"

"Yes, they did. I always wanted to have you with me."

Amerei could swear on the Seven Gods that this was one of the best days in her life, once her daughter was hugging her, holding her near her heart.

"You remember Lancel, Honey? He is my husband."

"Hello, Mister Lannister." The child replied

"You can call me Lancel, if you want." He smiled

"You're a grown up. I can't call grown ups by their names."

 _XXXXX_

Dorna was waiting for them at Lancel's home, with boxes filled with Janei's old but wornable clothes. It was late and she had went as far as preparing dinner for the little family. She immediately fell in love with her step-granddaughter and she could tell Kevan had taken a liking on the child as well.

"What is her name?" She asked

"Well, we asked her how she felt about some names. She loved one in particular." Lancel replied

Dorna could see how Lancel was already loving this child, that this little one had her stepfather wrapped around her finger already, as he looked fondly upon the sleeping girl.

"Her name is Ashleigh. For now, she has my maiden name, as she was born while I was unmarried." Amerei said

"Ashleigh Frey, then. It's really cute." Dorna approved

"Actually, she has a second name." Her daughter-in-law added

The older woman was all ears.

"Ashleigh Dorna Frey." Lancel revealed

Dorna had small tears of joy in her eyes and nodded. Lancel put the girl to bed and his parents left.

Amerei spent a sleepless night, sitting in her daughter's room, amazed at this sight:

Her baby was alive and she was with her, like it should have always been.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 11****

The new of Lancel reuniting Amerei to her lost child and more than willing to raise her quickly made its way in his family, causing various reactions.

Tyrek had smirked, stating it was just like Lancel to do that.

Joy had always enjoyed Lancel's company but his act made her see him in another light and gain her utmost respect. She knew all too well the hassles of secret births.

Myrcella and Tommen found what he had done for his wife absolutely sweet and a proof that they shared a true love.

Others were less positive.

Joffrey wondered why Lancel bothered with such a child. It wasn't the fact that it wasn't his that bothered him. It was the fact that her father could never be identified. Lancel would have to look at every man around him and wonder if he was the one to impregnate his wife.

Lancel's grandfather, Harys Swyft, found all that Lancel did unecessary. Yes, he saved a child from child abuse and slavery, which was a good thing. Also, the fact that his wife knew the truth was a good thing. But he didn't have to put on with the burden due to a condom failure.

Cersei had mixed feelings. What Lancel had done proved, if anything, what a great husband Lancel was. However, it proved her point. Amerei was a slut, and maybe she had planned all this: meeting Lancel, marrying him, getting his money and influence to take back her child. As a Lannister, he deserved better than that and couldn't understand why he seemed happy with it.

Tywin actually felt pride in his nephew. Lancel had acted as a true Lannister, he had shown he too had the Lannisters cunning. He didn't particulary liked the situation or had a true opinion on whether Lancel had to put up with Ashleigh. But Lancel, who was usually shy and meek, had roared loud and clear. He had known what he wanted and he had taken it. Besides, Kevan seemed actually happy about that sudden granchild. For these reasons, should Lancel desire to fully adopt Ashleigh as his own, he wouldn't oppose.

 _XXXXX_

"Are you sure it's going to be okay? I mean, we just got her back and..." Amerei stuttered

Lancel smiled at her.

"You have business to do regarding your parents' house and I have the day off. You're not leaving Ashleigh behind, you're leaving her with her stepfather. It's fine, Amerei. Just go and don't worry."

She nodded and he kissed her goodbye. He looked at the clock. It was still early, Ashleigh could still sleep for a while. Amerei and him had talked for a long moment about her immediate future. For now, they had agreed on keeping her home. She had never been to school or had any proper sociolization with other children. The outside world was a battelfied to her and they didn't want t overwhelm her. They'd teach her what kindergarden taught until she felt ready for school, hoping her interactions with Janei and their friends's children would help her. She needed to understand that she was now in a true home, safe, and loved. Around nine, he decided to check on her. If she was asleep, he'd leave her. If she was awake, maybe she didn't dare to go down until ordered. He could still see her surprise and hear her statement about her room: that it was too good for someone like her, Mrs Grendal had said so. He remembered the pain he felt hearing this. He discovered a woken Ashleigh, trying to take out her sheets, clearly upset. And with the smell, Lancel easily guessed what had happened. He approched slowly.

"Ashleigh, what are you doing?"

The girl was starttled and started to shake, tears gathering in her eyes, eyes she kept low.

"I'm sorry, Mister Lannister, I didn't mean it..."

As he got closer, she bowed her head, expecting a hit, breaking his heart even more. He knelt in front of her.

"Ashleigh, look at me."

His voice was soft, she met his gaze.

"I promise you, I will never raise my hand on you."

"Even if I am a bad girl?"

"There are other ways to make a bad girl understand she was bad. And here, you're not being bad."

She shyly nodded.

"Now, what happened?"

"I peed in the bed..."

"That's not a big deal. Sheets can be washed. You didn't do it on purpose, did you?"

"No..."

"Then, it's fine."

Seeing she was still worked up, he smiled.

"Wanna know a secret? Even Mommy doesn't know."

Her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

"When I was younger, I fell very very ill, to the point I couldn't get out of my bed alone. I was a big boy, I was eight. Yet, because of me being sick and unable to leave my bed, I peed in it."

"Your mommy wasn't upset?"

"She was sad I was ill. But she wasn't upset for the bed."

A smile finally lightened up her face.

"I'll put these in the washing machine. What about you having a good bath and then breakfast?"

He felt pride when she confidently took his hand. She was surprised to see all the attentions he had for her, things he felt were natural, he had done the same things with his own little sister. No one had asked her if she wanted to play in her bath with bath toys. No one had asked her if she wanted her hair done and how. No one had asked her what she wanted to eat. She was even surprised to be asked such questions. Just as he had been surprised to see her get up after she was done, picking up her dishes and ready to wash them. He found an agreement. He washed, she dried, he tidied. She was beaming in pride as she was helping and her help was appreciated. He looked at her as she was drawing, humming happily, her little feet kicking the air as she sat in the living room, her lion plushie sitting next to her. They had bought her a few toys, so she wouldn't be bored, until they'd take her to buy some more. That little lion had become her best friend. She was such a precious little girl and he wondered how Alayne Grendal had found in her heart the desire to hurt her as she did. The mere memory of his visit made him sick. The rain made it impossible for them to go out much to Ashleigh's disappointement, she adored their garden.

"Have you ever seen a Disney movie?" Lancel asked

She didn't. He wondered why it surprised him still. He opened his chest. Amerei wasn't Disney material, while Lancel had spent his teenage years in it with Janei being born as he was about to turn fourteen. But she enjoyed watching one movie with him from time to time, especially when he had never complained about her watching things she knew he actually hated. He watched with her, because he knew she liked it. He had endured both Fifty shades of Grey and Fifty shades darker, in an actual theater, on the day they came out, having booked tickets for two, just to maker her happy as he knew she adored the main actor and had loved the books. He had went as ar as buying her the dvds and the soundtrack, the movies' only enjoyable feature in his eyes. So, a Disney movie from time to time, it was simly normal for her to watch it with him. Ashleigh watched, amazed, at all the covers, much to his amusement. He let her pick the one she wanted. To his surprise, she had chosen Tangled and the story painfully matched hers. A little girl taken away from her parents to be locked away and used by another woman, until a man came to her tower and made her see the world, before reuniting her with her family. He wondered if he had to object, but after all, she had picked. They could always switch if she disliked it. In the end, she adored it, her favourite character being the royal guard's horse. Her laughs and happy face were worth everything.

But what made his day was when she was finally able to call him by his name.

He wasn't a stranger anymore.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna was intrigued by the noises that came from Janei's room. Not that her daughter was particulary messy in the first place, but she wasn't known for tidying her room in such a noiseful fashion. As she went upstairs, she found a big box in the corridor, filled with toys, stuffed animals, dolls... Janei's room was open and quite the mess as the girl was searching through every chest, every wardrobe she had. Kevan soon joined them and asked what his wife was wondering:

"What are you doing?"

"Being a good auntie!" Janei cheerfully replied "Ashleigh has my old clothes but she just arrived, she might not have a lot of toys. I don't play with those anymore and they're still in pretty good shape. She can have fun until Lancel and Ami provide her with new ones."

Dorna was beaming with pride.

"That's very thoughtful and kind of you, Janei. Do you need a hand? Once you're done, maybe we can visit?

 _XXXXX_

Amerei came home way later than she had expected, soaking wet, tired and still nauseous. She went to Ashleigh's room, finding her asleep, a thumb in the mouth, holding her cub close. She kissed her forehead.

"Mommy loves you."

In the kitchen, Lancel had brewed some tea to warm her up.

"How did it go?" She asked as she sat

"Pretty well. She finally called me Lancel."

She smiled and noticed an open box filled with toys.

"My parents came over. Janei gave her old toys to Ashleigh so she can play more. She wanted to be, I quote, a good aunt."

"Your sister is one of the most precious little girls in the world."

"Aye, I'm blessed to be her brother. And... Don't hate me but... Ashleigh loves Disney."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I was told I was pretty good as a bed warmer."

"Won't we wake Ashleigh?"

"I'll tell her you were tired from your day and you needed to rest. And I wanted to help you rest."

"You watch Once Upon A Time too much."

That night, a thunder storm cracked the sky and Lancel found himself, the next morning hugging his wife but also his stepdaughter, who had sneaked in and fallen asleep between them two.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	12. Chapter 12

SDisclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 12****

Amerei watched over her child, who had fallen asleep fast. She and Lancel got on so well! He was a fine father to her baby girl, always patient, not losing his cool, always fair, always ready to help her. She had found them sitting in the living room, Lancel next to her, watching patiently as he tried to teach her her letters. Her handwritting was shaky, still she knew her alphabet already. She had found them watching a Disney movie together. She had found them baking cookies, the same he used to bake with his own mother as a child. She had found him braiding her hair in the morning. He had stepped in so fast and so easily it was almost supernatural. It was as if Lancel was born to be a father, as if he had that in his blood ever since he came into the world. His affection for Ashleigh was genuine. She felt guilty on several levels. She had imposed that fatherhood on him. She had imposed her sterility on him. And he was doing a better job with a stranger's child than herself, the birth mother. Amerei loved her daughter, she loved her to death but she always felt awkward around her, she didn't know how to act, keeping in mind she couldn't baby her because she was already four years old. She was afraid she didn't have what it took to be a proper mother. Was it because she had been robbed of her chance from the start? She didn't know, but it lingered in her mind and she felt awful. Lancel had done so many things for a child that wasn't even his! He had found her, he had fought for her and now, he was raising her. All while her, the biological mother, was clueless with her own blood.

"It's late, you should go to bed." Lancel quietly told her as he saw her in the child's room

"I just can't believe she's here after so many years... I... I'm afraid they'll come back to take her away from us."

He hugged her from behind.

"Brienne never had any complaints to report about Ashleigh's wellfare." He explained

"I can still see her face when Ashleigh gave her a drawing she had made." She replied

"Yes, and I wish I could have seen Jaime's face when Brienne gave him the drawing Ashleigh did for him."

Amerei kept looking at her child, studying her face, the shape of her nose, how she had wrapped herself in the sheets, holding her cub close, a cub she had named Lany, unaware it had been Lancel's nickname for years, back when Janei couldn't say his name properly.

"In an ideal world, she woud have been yours..." She whispered to her spouse

"To me, she is. Ami, I... Only if you and Ashleigh agree of course... But..."

She looked at him, surprised. He had reverted to his shy self, it occurred so rarely she had assumed that part of him died as he had gained confidence over the years. What he had to say was big.

"I'd like to legally adopt Ashleigh. Make her my daughter."

"You'd go that far? I can't tell you who her father is and your family..."

"Does not control my life anymore. I don't care about her birth father, she's your child and that's all that matters to me. Had you been able to raise her, I would have met the both of you and nothing would have changed, I would have married you."

"Ashleigh couldn't have a better father than you."

 _XXXXX_

"Why adopting me? I live here."

The idea of being adopted by someone who lived with her was confusing the little girl's mind.

"Right now, you have your mommy's name when she wasn't married. Because, when you were born, she wasn't married to anyone. But now, she is."

"But why adopting me?"

"Because I love you as much as I would love my children. Adopting you means I want to be your daddy."

"You want to be my daddy?"

Lancel nodded. Amerei observed them and once again, he was handling the situation much better than she would have. He was sitting at her level, explaining with carefully chosen words, words she could understand, knowing the whole adoption thing could have scared her. He answered her questions so easily!

"Will I have to call you Daddy?"

"You can continue calling me Lancel, if you wish."

"I like you. You're nice. You look like a prince. You can be my daddy."

Amerei laughed at the prince mention as she saw Lancel's skeptical eyes. But it was true, to a four years old girl, Lancel was tall, strong, handsome, kind and to Ashleigh, he was also the one who saved her. He was a prince. To Amerei herself, he was her king, her rock, her soulmate.

Lancel was the center of her world.

 _XXXXX_

"Daddy, look! Fishes!" Ashleigh exclaimed, pointing at them

Amerei smiled as Lancel accompanied their daughter closer to the pond where they could see them better. The adoption paperwork had been easy and quick to fill in and to be accepted. She wondered if the trial that gained Ashleigh's freedom had any part in it, if Brienne's good reports helped. She even wondered if Kevan had an hand in it to make the process even faster. Ashleigh was officially Lancel's daughter, Ashleigh Dorna Lannister. Genna, Lancel's aunt, had been so excited she had organized a big party to welcome Ashleigh in the family, a party attended by only those who supported Lancel's decision. Amerei felt relief at the idea that her daughter didn't have any Frey things left to slow her down. Now, all the Frey she had, she had from her and her only. She was still surprised by how quickly her child had grow to love Lancel and how fast she had been in calling her "Daddy".

Everything was perfect in every way, expect her own motherly faults.

That, and that illness that still lingered in her, despite her best efforts.

 _XXXXX_

"I'm worried I am not the mother she deserves, I feel so... Disconnected..." She confessed as Lancel and her laid naked under their sheets.

"You have been seperated from her for years, it takes a bit of time to adjust." He tried to comfort her

"You adjusted immediately."

"I didn't go through the traumas you went through. You are a great mother, Ami. You care for her. You love her. You are concerned for her. You do already more than some mothers around. And Ashleigh loves you. This morning, she told me she wanted her hair to be like yours because you're pretty. That kid has good taste."

"You flattering boy."

"Ami... Has the doctor say anything yet?"

She could feel he was growing worried. She wasn't particulary sick, but she had waves of retch and exhaustion, she had even lost weight while she felt bigger around the waist.

"He has more tests to run."

"If it was anything serious, you would tell me, right?"

"Of course, I'd tell you."

She nestled herself against him and let herself be craddled into sleep by his warm and soothing presence.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 13****

"A pinic?" Amerei asked

"Yep. Eduard told me about a park nearby, Maria and little Elizabeth seem to love it."

"Yes, but a picnic?"

Lancel smiled.

"You've been busy as hell with everything that has happened and you didn't really have time to play with Ashleigh. I know it makes you sad. And besides, it will be fun."

"What will be fun?" A small voice inquired

Ashleigh had gotten up, her hair messy, her eyes still full of sleep, her faithful Lany pressed against her chest.

"Daddy and I were thinking on going out on a picnic." Amerei explained

"What's a picnic?"

Lancel wondered why it still surprised him to ache whenever he was reminded that Ashleigh had been robbed of her early childhood.

"It means eating outside, in a park, or on a beach, and playing." Amerei explained

"Can I come?" Her daughter asked

"Of course, you can! And we would have taken you with us!"

The child had a bright smile.

"Can I help with the food?"

Lancel smiled at her excitement.

"I'd love to."

 _XXXXX_

Lancel's best friend's husband hadn't lied, that park was a great place, a break, an island of green in the city, calm enough to relax but with games for young children. The main gate was made in an imitation of forged iron. Right after entering, on the right, there were benches and a child's area. The park was also known for having an aquarium, opened for visits. Sadly, this day, it was closed to be fully cleaned. Turtles too deserved a clean house. What surprised Amerei was that the park, while perfectly united, had two seperate areas, one for kids, the other for people who sought peace, with statues, a fish pond, several benches under the trees near the calmest road, there was even a garden set of chess. She easily imagined her husband's friend and her family, watching the ducks, the adults resting, an eye on their eldest as she climbed on the monkey bars. She could easily see herself too, along with Lancel and Ashleigh. Even more touching, it was there that Lancel's friend had met her husband. She was writing, he was reading and the wind had made her words fly on his laps. It was romantic and poetic she thought.

The trio sat under a willow tree on the grass. To their surprise, Ashleigh didn't ask to go on the playground, she was sitting next to Amerei, playing with her dolls, Lany the lion watching over her game. She ate everything she was given and accompanied by Lancel, she went to study the fishes. It was only when she was told she could play on the children's games that she went, her parents' eyes watching over her. Lancel's phone buzzed. He took the call and came back, grinning.

"Eugene is born." He said

"Aww, that's great! How is he? And his mom?"

"She's tired but fine and he is in a great shape."

"He came early."

"She carried him almost to term."

As they talk, a loud sound and the cries of Ashleigh tore them away from their discussion. Lancel wasn't even on his feet that Amerei had almost jumped, rushing to her daughter, kneeling by her side. Fear had been greater than danger, Ashleigh had simply fallen and her knee was just scrapped but still, he was amazed by how quickly his wife had made her way to their child. He smiled. She hadn't realized it but she had proved him, even if he had never doubted it, that she did have a motherly side, it was always in her, it had been dormant due to the traumas she had went through. The tears were quickly dried and Ashleigh returned to the games, all had been forgotten under the magic kiss of her mommy.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Amerei told him once she had calmed down

"See."

"Yes, you told me so. I'm such a silly head..."

"You're such a cute head."

"Are you flirting with me? Mister Lannister, I'm a married woman."

"I know, to me."

They shared a laugh and kissed, resuming to watch over Asheigh.

Everything was just perfect.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 ** **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.****

 ** **Lost and found****

 ** **Chapter 14****

Amerei smiled as she saw Ashleigh on Lancel's laps, trying to read from the book he held, managing to recognize some words. She still couldn't believe all that Lancel had done for her. She knew it was done, she had to get over it, but she was still astonished by all that he had done with the mere justification that he loved her. Lancel had offered her the most perfect happy ending. She was already happy but he made her even more happy, to a point she considered herself the happiest woman on Earth. Lancel had listened to her, and instead of judging her, like so many others would have done, he accepted it and put himself on a quest to find out the truth. He had saved her baby from a horrible life and he loved Ashleigh like his own baby girl, a full Lannister now. She could only imagine her parents' shock in jail, learning that their son-in-law wanted her bastard as his own.

"Daddy, can I go and play with Janei today?" She asked

Amerei smiled. Ashleigh was less and less afraid of the outside world, of people, only shyness remained, but her sweetness had melted everyone's hearts. She remembered Genna's party, held in the child's honour. Tywin had come, couldn't stay for long, but the mere fact he showed up showed he accepted Lancel's choice. Ashleigh had been intimidated at first and she couldn't blame her. Tywin Lannister, despite his age, was still tall and straight and his charisma great. Once Lancel had explained her he was his uncle, she had shyly step out of Lancel's shadow, went to Tywin, smiled and said:

"Hello Mister Lannister. I'm Ashleigh."

Short, simple, but she seemed so composed she had looked like a little lady and Lancel didn't fail to hear his uncle tell his father he understood why he had grown to like that child so much. Her husband's voice, telling their child that he'd have to check with his parents first, took her out of her thoughts. That, and the phone ringing.

"I'll catch it." She said

"Hello, Mrs Lannister?" A voice asked

"Yes?"

"Doctor Swoldstein, from the clinic. We have your test results."

Amerei felt her blood become cold. She didn't feel sick but some illnesses started that way.

"Our congratulations. You are pregnant."

Pregnant.

The word had made her freeze and her brain stop, numbed.

"What did you say?" She managed to say, in a low, unsure voice, a hint of hope in it

"You and your husband are going to have a baby, Mrs Lannister. And from what we have, the baby is as healthy as it can be."

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

She was expecting Lancel's child.

She couldn't believe it. She wondered how or why it had happened, when so any other unsafe intercourses had failed. She wasn't barren. She could still have children. She could give Lancel a child of his own, from his blood. She was carrying one right now. Her parents had damaged her but they hadn't destroyed her. Lancel really was a miracle maker, first he had made her feel safe, he had made her feel the yearn to be someone's wife, he had found and saved Ashleigh, reuniting them and now, he had managed to entrust her with his child to grow up safely in her womb, nutured by her. She thanked the doctors and after she put down the phone, she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Is everything okay?" Lancel asked, coming from behind

He had heard the change in her voice. His worries grew as he noticed she was crying. He hugged her immediately.

"Amerei, what is it?" He asked again

"The hospital called."

She managed to give him a small smile.

"We're pregnant."

She watched in amusement the change in his face, from worry, to confusion and once the idea had made its way in his head, an explosion of joy as he had the brightest smile she had ever seen on his lips, except, perhaps, the day she agreed to marry him. He hugged her tightly and so happy, he actually made her twirl, her feet not touching the floor. He kissed her and she could feel all the love he had for her.

"I can't believe it..." She admitted

"I can and I do! I can't wait to meet our child! Is it a boy or a girl? Oh, maybe both!"

His excitement made her smile.

"They didn't say, but I'll have the full results soon, we'll know. And besides, don't wish for twins. Having one gender at a time gives us the occasion to try again."

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too."

From the living room, Ashleigh's voice came in, making the couple laugh.

Lancel kissed his wife again, his hand on her belly.

He loved their baby already.

 ** **To Be Continued****


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: Lancel's wife had a secret, a heavy cross to bear. Lancel would not let her be crushed by any burden ever again.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY AND ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **Lost and found**

 **Epilogue**

Once again, Amerei couldn't be anything else but amazed by how Lancel handled situations involving Ashleigh better than she could ever do herself. They were sitting in the living room and they had just revealed to her that she was going to have a sibling. Amerei dreaded the fateful moment, afraid of what her child would think. After all that she went through, she feared her reaction.

"There is a baby in Mommy's belly?" Her innocent voice asked

Lancel nodded.

"Does that mean I will go back to Mrs Grendal?"

Amerei bit her tongue, her hormones making her even more sensitive, she didn't want to cry. Lancel smiled softly however.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it will be your true baby. I'm not your true baby. Not really."

He gently caressed her cheek.

"Mrs Grendal is in jail because she has been mean to you and broke the law. You are never going back to her. You're home. And you are my true baby. Just as much as the baby Mommy is carrying. You may not have my blood but I love you and see you as my baby just as much."

"So, I'm not sent back?"

"You are not sent back. You remain with us. Aren't you excited to be a big sister soon? When the baby is born and is old enough, you'll have a little comrade to play with. It will be nice, won't it?"

She softly smiled, nodding.

"What does a big sister do?"

"Well, a big brother or a big sister plays with his siblings. He's nice to them. He helps them. He loves them. You think you can do all of that?"

She nodded again. Lancel smiled.

"Good. Because I know you can too."

"The baby can have my room. I'll sleep in the attic."

He had a small laugh.

"That's very kind of you, but the baby will have his own room, you don't have to move in the attic."

 _XXXXX_

As soon as Janei had entered the house, Ashleigh had rushed to her, hoping to play, making the adults smile. Amerei had put something a bit larger, hoping to conceal her pregnancy and preserve the surprise, as she was already showing.

"I was already pregnant when I revealed my secret… Life is twisted. Mostly good, but twisted." She thought

"What's the big occasion?" Kevan asked his son

"Can't a man want to have a nice family dinner once in a while, with his family and in-laws?" Lancel smirked

Kevan didn't reply but he could feel something was up. Lancel had planned a simple gathering, simple but enjoyable, and the older man couldn't help smiling as he saw his wife doting over their adopted granddaughter, who was explaining that her faithful lion plushie was protecting her from monsters under her bed. Marissa and Walda too were fussing, still amazed by how Lancel had brought her back in their lives, by how she looked just like her mother. As the meal was ending, his son got up after he exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Well, Dad, you guessed right, we do have a special occasion."

He had everyone's attention.

"Amerei and I are going to have a baby."

Dorna had a squeal of joy and she embraced the couple. Kevan simply smirked and raised his glass to the expecting parents. Amerei's sisters shared her joy, they too had believed their oldest sibling had been barren since her traumatic first labour. When the news reached the entire family, surprise came first, some not believing Amerei had been willing to carry her husband's child. Many, however, were overjoyed. To Tywin, it simply confirmed his thought:

He was an unusual one, but Lancel was a Lannister to the core, who had his own ways to get what he wanted.

He was actually quite proud of his young nephew.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel's best friend had embraced him as soon as she knew about his upcoming new fatherhood, genuinely happy.

"Amerei and I would like you and Ed to be the godparents."

Eduard had looked at him, surprise painted on his face.

"You aren't afraid to make me a godfather to your child? Your first biological child?"

"No one seems best for the job."

The couple happily agreed. Lancel spent the rest of his visit solicited by his nieces of heart and look in wonder at Eugene, who had changed so much already.

Children grew up too fast.

 _XXXXXX_

It felt so weird but so right, having a normal pregnancy. Not being forced to hide, free to eat whatever and whenever she wanted, to go out, to talk to people, to be actually happy about carrying a new life, rejoicing about the small things, like feeling the baby moving. Lancel's face and expression when he had felt their child kicking for the first time had been beautiful, mesmerized. He couldn't wait to meet their baby and she had to say she too was excited.

However, once again, her mind was working against her.

Lancel and her were going to have a girl.

Another girl.

As if she was given a chance to live what she had missed with Ashleigh. But she wondered about Ashleigh, about how she'd live it. She was afraid she'd be sad or jealous, her sister getting what she should have had too. Ashleigh was happy now, but later, witnessing all of the shared milestones she should have had too?

Lancel's love had been all that she needed for her fears to melt away. Ashleigh's unfading joy, under her parents' love to ease her insecurities, were all she needed for her fears to never come back.

They'd manage.

Because they were together, a family.

 _XXXXXX_

When labour started, Amerei felt herself scared. Everything was coming back to her, how she had given birth the first time, the pain afterwards. Again, Lancel had been exemplary and she wondered what she had done to deserve him, how such a gem hadn't been taken by another woman before her.

"Everything is going to be fine. You are to give birth in a hospital and if our girl will be taken, it's only to be checked on and we'll have her for ourselves right after."

Lancel tried to remain strong and positive for Amerei's sake but he too was scared. He knew that her first pregnancy and the horrible conditions she was under during the birth had caused her health issues. And while the current pregnancy, apart from the usual hardships at the start of it, had went smoothly, he was scared the labour would be complicated due to what happened. Dorna had volunteered to keep Ashleigh, allowing him to be near his wife, holding her hand as she pushed.

The sound of their first biological child crying as she took her first breath was one of the most beautiful he had heard.

 _XXXXX_

"Why is she so tiny when Mommy's belly was so big?"

Amerei had a laugh.

"It's because she needed space to grow." She replied

"Can I hold her?"

Helped by Lancel, Ashleigh carried her baby sister. She already had Lancel's hair.

"What's her name?"

"Lanna. Lanna Jeyne Lannister."

Lancel gently caressed her head, kissing tenderly Amerei's forehead, Ashleigh nestled against him.

He stood by his statement made months ago:

He was the happiest man in the entire world.

 **The End**


End file.
